


Баки Барнс осуждает

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bagels vs. Donuts, Baseball, Flying Cars, Friendship, GamerGate, Gen, Humor, Normal Life, Vending Mashines, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: У Баки есть некоторые проблемы с тем, чтобы приспособиться к новому миру, но совсем не те, которые ожидал Стив или кто-то ещё.





	Баки Барнс осуждает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Judgement of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259485) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Фик переведён для команды WTF IronWinter 2018

— Знаешь, честно говоря, я был настроен скептически, — сказал Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как Баки на другом конце кафетерия Старк Индастриз изучает торговый автомат. — Я знаю, что сказал тебе насчёт того, чтобы останавливать его.

— Да, я помню, — ответил Стив, но его голос звучал совсем не так резко, как мог бы.

— Кажется, у него всё хорошо, — сказал Сэм. — Относительно говоря. 

Стив кивнул, но продолжал хмуриться, глядя на Баки, который осторожно скормил доллар автомату. 

— Стив? — позвал Сэм.

— Хм? О, нет, просто... — Стив нахмурился сильнее. — Он такой тихий.

— Подозрительно тихий?

— Нет... — Стив вздохнул. – Скорее всего, это просто ерунда. Он просто никогда не разговаривает. Когда он это делает, то выглядит прекрасно. Улыбается, говорит полными предложениями, просто это... бывает очень редко.

— Ну, дай ему время, — сказал Сэм, похлопывая Стива по плечу. Баки нажал кнопки на автомате, а затем скрестил руки на груди, когда тот протестующе запищал. — Он травмирован. Может быть, он не всегда может найти слова.

— Может быть, — согласился Стив. Баки скормил торговому автомату четвертак, а затем монету в десять центов. Он снова нажал на кнопки, и батончик «Сникерс» упал в лоток внизу устройства. Он наклонился и вытащил его, разворачивая обертку.

— Получил, что хотел? — Стив спросил, когда Баки подошёл к ним, половина батончика уже исчезла. Баки кивнул. — Хочешь посмотреть фильм?

— Конечно. Что за фильм? — спросил Баки.

— Аниме, — сказал Сэм. Баки выглядел довольным.

— Мне это нравится больше, чем его дурацкие длиннющие мелодрамы, — пояснил он, большим пальцем показывая на Стива.

— Эй! Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить романтические истории, — возмутился Стив.

— Полтора часа томных взглядов, и никто даже не целуется, — сказал Баки. – Ему такое всегда нравилось. 

— Ну, уверен, что здесь не будет никаких томных взглядов, но я думаю, мы увидим, — сказал Сэм. — Моим племянницам это нравится. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.?

— Я приготовил ваш фильм для просмотра и начал процесс приготовления попкорна, — сказал Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., когда они вошли в лифт. — «Ходячий замок Хаула» ожидает вас, господа.

***

— Ты сказал, что это не романтика! — воскликнул Стив час спустя, но он выглядел таким довольным, что Сэм полностью его проигнорировал. Баки, сидящий между ними, казалось, внимательно смотрел фильм, но также могло оказаться, что он просто спал с отрытыми глазами. Сэм решил не беспокоить его. 

***

Ранним утром Наташа нашла Баки в тренажерном зале, избивающим одну из боксерских груш Стива под оглушительный грохот поп-музыки. Он прекратил наносить удары, когда она уменьшила громкость до приемлемого уровня, но не обернулся, что означало, что он или учился быть более доверчивым в Башне, или знал, что это была она. 

— Рановато для тренировки, — сказала Наташа, когда он придержал раскачивающуюся грушу.

— Стив говорит, что все тренеры в Интернете утверждают, что заниматься по утрам лучше всего, — пояснил Баки.

— Вы не должны верить всему, что читаете в интернете, — возразила она.

— Я не верю _ничему_ , что читаю в интернете, — сказал он, разматывая бинты на руках. – Что тебе нужно?

— Ничего. Насладиться твоей компанией, — ответила она с улыбкой. — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. сказал, что ты здесь, а я уже встала. Хочешь позавтракать?

— Может быть, — подозрительно сказал он. — Не бейглы.

— Что ты имеешь против бейглов?

Баки молчал, нахмурившись.

— Никаких бейглов, — пообещала она. — Пойдем, мы возьмём пончики в том местечке на углу.

— У них неплохие сметанные пончики, — признал он. — Дай я схожу в душ, чтобы не смущать тебя перед людьми.

— Не чувствуй себя обязанным, я добровольно провожу время с Клинтом Бартоном, — сказала Наташа. Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Пять минут, — пообещал он, исчезая в раздевалке. Наташа села на скамейку и достала телефон.

 _«Что за проблема у Баки с бейглами?»_ — написала она Тони.

 _«Откуда мне знать? Почему ты думаешь, что я знаю?»_ — ответил он.

_«Ты один покупаешь безглютеновые бейглы.»_

Ответ Тони пришёл незамедлительно. 

_«Я люблю бейглы из рисовой муки! Они воздушные!»_

_«Поживи немного в своё удовольствие, возьми яичный бейгл и немного копченой лососины для угрюмого большого ребенка в следующий раз, когда будешь покупать завтрак.»_

_«Нет. Он забрал мою корону угрюмого большого ребенка, и я всё ещё страдаю.»_

***

— Так за какую команду мы теперь болеем? — спросил Баки, Стив испуганно дёрнулся, и арахис разлетелся во все стороны. — Господи, Стиви, тебе нужно расслабиться. 

— Я _был_ расслаблен, пока ты не стелснул меня! — выпалил Стив.

— Стелснул? — спросил Баки.

— Тони придумал это название. Для того, что ты делаешь. — Стив начал собирать арахис и спасать то, что осталось в маленьком пакетике из вощёной бумаги, в который он его насыпал.

Он всегда хотел пойти на бейсбол и взять с собой мешочек арахиса, но серьёзная нехватка денег и очень серьёзная аллергия на арахис помешали ему в тридцатые годы. Теперь его ничто не останавливало, но посмотреть матч по телевизору было удобнее, чем пытаться выбраться на игру на стадион. Здесь Стив мог наблюдать как минимум два матча одновременно. И есть столько арахиса, сколько хотел.

— Ха. — Баки перемахнул через спинку дивана и приземлился рядом с ним. — Но на самом деле, за кого мы болеем? Доджерс переехали в Эл Эй. 

— Янкиз отстой, — добавил Стив.

— И Метс… — Баки посмотрел на Стива, Стив посмотрел на него, и они оба в унисон сказали: — Нет.

— Я думал, может, выбрать какую-нибудь команду из фарм-лиги, — сказал Стив. — Был на нескольких трипл-эй играх, они классные. Много молодёжи. 

— А пиво по семь баксов за банку.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Слышал, как Клинт жаловался на это. Может, нам нужно просто вытащить бумажку с названием из шляпы.

Стив посмотрел на него с ужасом. 

— Нельзя просто _выбрать_ команду, за которую ты будешь болеть! Бейсбол так не работает!

— Я слышал про людей, которые любят неудачников вроде Кабс, — сказал Баки, взяв у него один орешек.

Стив засопел.

— Я думаю, мы можем выбрать кого-нибудь получше.

— У тебя какая-то проблема с Кабс?

— Ну, мы точно не сможем сходить на домашнюю игру.

— Квинджет. Или я слышал, есть такие штуки, которые называются автомобилями...

— Я не буду болеть за Кабс, — твёрдо сказал Стив.

— Ну, может, я буду.

Стив печально посмотрел на него, как будто Баки его предал.

— Ты не злой человек, Бак.

Баки закатил глаза. 

— Это срабатывало только две недели. Может быть. Ну так кто играет?

— Доджерс, — сказал Стив.

— И кто... — начал Баки, но затем прищурился, глядя на экран. — _Кабс_. Ты! — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Ты всё ещё _фанат Доджерс_. После того, как они _нас бросили_.

— Это ничего не значит! Это просто то, что показывают! — воскликнул Стив. — Не ешь мой арахис, ты, любящий Кабс предатель, иди и найди себе свой.

— Отлично. — Баки поднялся с дивана. — Я собираюсь стащить пару бутылок пива у Нат. Ты будешь? 

— Нет, стащи для меня пива у Брюса.

— Ты покойник, — сказал Баки, направляясь на кухню. Стив наблюдал, как он уходит, затем повернулся к телевизору как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Доджерс разыгрывают красивый двойной аут. 

— Вперёд, Доджерс! — сказал он, но из уважения к своему явно больному на голову другу сделал это не слишком громко.

***

Не то чтобы Баки исчез под слоем льда и снова появился семьдесят лет спустя. Не как Стив. Баки захватил много коротких моментов в конце двадцатого века, и хотя он запомнил только самые яркие, но он видел, как женские юбки становятся всё короче, телефоны делаются всё меньше, и всё остальное. По крайней мере, короткими вспышками. Таким образом, он не был таким неподготовленным к будущему, как Стив. 

Но иногда он думал, что это могло быть проблемой. Когда Стив проснулся в новом столетии, ему, в основном, не за кого было ухватиться, и он ни о чём ничего не знал, поэтому ему оставалось либо с энтузиазмом воспринимать будущее, либо свернуться комочком в углу и плакать. Баки предполагал, что то, что Стив выбрал энтузиазм, свидетельствовало о его характере.

Баки, с другой стороны... ну, у него был Стив, конечно, и другие Мстители, и какой-то контекст, поэтому ему _не нужно_ было «утонуть или плыть», как Стиву.

И это приводило в смятение. Потому что на самом деле он не думал, что двадцать первый век такой уж замечательный, и существовало множество вещей, которые лично он бы изменил, если бы мог, а ещё в мире просто по-прежнему было много дерьма.

Но ты не можешь сказать Стиву Роджерсу, что дебетовые карты, поп-музыка и постмодернистское искусство — это дерьмо. Ты просто не можешь так поступить с таким парнем, как он. И Баки даже не ненавидел все эти вещи, он просто... ненавидел то, что всё это означало. Тот факт, что его держали в стороне от всего этого. Его оставили в прошлом.

Например, он ненавидел мужские пучки (почему их вообще называют мужскими пучками? Разве они не были просто пучками, независимо от пола того, кому принадлежали волосы?) и он носил его. Но у Баки было много волос, и он никак не мог себя заставить подстричь их. С одной стороны, Стив, вероятно, запаниковал бы из-за этого. Но самое главное, что Баки чувствовал себя вправе ненавидеть их, потому что он не мог _ничего_ с ними поделать.

Одной из немногих вещей в будущем, которая его не злила, была мастерская Тони Старка. Отчасти, вероятно, потому, что Тони всегда был там, а когда Тони присутствовал в комнате, всё остальное, даже отдалённо раздражающее, было заглушено его абсолютной Тони Старкнессовостью.

Ужасная музыка грохотала из динамиков, когда Баки постучал в дверь, и Тони махнул ему рукой, показывая, что дверь не заперта. Господи, в будущем все глухие?

— Прости, что? — спросил Тони, когда Баки выключил музыку.

— Ничего, — ответил Баки, присоединяясь к нему за сварочным стендом. — Что ты делаешь?

— Усовершенствую мышеловку, — сказал Тони.

— Ну, я думаю, если бы кто-то и смог это сделать, то только Старк.

— Не-а, — сказал Тони, откладывая в сторону сварочную маску и вытирая лоб. — Отец всегда говорил, что никому не нужно делать усовершенствованную мышеловку, нужен просто лучший способ продать те, которые у тебя есть.

— Ну, Говард был ублюдком.

Тони улыбнулся ему. 

— Это самая приятная вещь, которую я услышал за неделю.

— Рад стараться.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, доктор Кимбл? — спросил Тони.

— Доктор кто?

— Нет, это другое… ладно, я потом объясню, мы немного посмотрим телек.

Баки просто уставился на него. Тони был непонятен большую часть времени, но он научился вылавливать вещи из контекста. По крайней мере, иногда.

— Просто был нужен перерыв, — наконец сказал он.

Тони посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом.

— Доджерс вышли в плей-офф?

— Это грубо — ненавидеть бейсбольную команду другого парня, когда они играют так же хорошо, как Доджерс в этом сезоне.

— Во всяком случае, не в лицо, — сказал Тони. — Это здорово, я на самом деле не фанат бейсбола, и я рад ненавидеть Доджерс вместе с тобой.

— Я вполне хорошо справляюсь с тем, чтобы ненавидеть их самостоятельно. Они бросили Бруклин, ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, да. Ты довольно категоричен для парня, которые десятки лет проработал на Советы. 

— Советы не очень-то позволяли мне решать, что мне чувствовать по этому поводу, или что-то ещё, поэтому я решил, что мне нужно наверстать кое-какие вещи, — заметил Баки.

— Справедливо.

— Знаешь, я ненавижу бейглы.

— Твоя русская подруга тоже так сказала. Почему?

— И торговые автоматы, — добавил Баки.

Тони посмотрел на него, подняв брови. 

— Что тебе сделали торговые автоматы?

— Доллар тридцать пять за шоколадку — это _грабёж на большой дороге_ , — свирепо сказал Баки. Он хотел остановиться, потому что эти автоматы, вероятно, принадлежали Тони, но он не мог заткнуться. — И они это знают! И они знают, что ты заплатишь! Я злюсь даже не на то, что заплачу доллар тридцать пять за шоколадку!

— Неужели, — сказал Тони, слегка нервничая.

— Факт в том, что они знают, что ты не будешь спускаться в магазин, где такую же шоколадку можно купить за семьдесят центов, когда вот она здесь прямо перед тобой за стеклом почти вдвое дороже. Это просто издевательство!

— Эм…

— Знаешь, что не так с бейглами? Люди думают, что можно съесть бейгл вместо пончика. Я правда видел, что это написано на одном фитнес-сайте в интернете! Хочешь пончик? Съешь бейгл. Нет! Я хочу чертов пончик!

Тони скрестил руки на груди, уже не так нервничая, происходящее его теперь скорее забавляло.

— О, ты думаешь, что это смешно? — спросил Баки. — А знаешь, что _не_ смешно?

— Я буквально сгораю от нетерпения, чтобы узнать, это потрясающе, — сказал Тони, но Баки уже пошёл вразнос. 

— Ты не можешь _увезти бейсбольную команду!_ Ты просто покупаешь кучу игроков, что само по себе довольно жутко, кстати говоря, а потом даёшь им где-то там то же самое название, но это совсем не та же самая команда! ИЗМЕНИ НАЗВАНИЕ, ты не можешь забрать Доджерс! И пока мы на ЭТОЙ теме, _Кливленд Индианс_ , в самом деле? Даже я знаю, что это расизм, а я родился в 1922 году!

— Да, ну, есть Редскинс, — сказал Тони. 

— Даже не начинай, — прорычал Баки.

— Слишком поздно, — заметил Тони.

— И... и интернет, о, позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что об интернете. Я даже не знаю, что и думать насчёт того факта, что глобальное место сбора людей означает, что все идиоты в мире могут собраться вместе и решить, кто заслуживает того, чтобы иметь возможность играть в видеоигру.

— О нет…

— В моё время, если бы дама захотела сыграть в видеоигру, ну, у нас их не было, но мы, чёрт побери, поделились бы нашими джойстиками!

— Тебе кто-то рассказал про Геймергейт? — спросил Тони. 

— Да как будто это трудно найти, — фыркнул Баки. — И… джинсы скинни. Никому не идут джинсы скинни. И почему у всех сейчас должны быть татуировки? Мне даже не нравится «Ходячий замок Хаула», он просто сбивает с толку! И... — он глубоко вздохнул, затем выдохнул и внезапно почувствовал, что запал у него иссяк. — Будущее _отстой_ , — злобно сказал он.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Тони.

— Дай мне десять минут, и я уверен, что найду что-нибудь ещё, насчёт чего можно иррационально позлиться, — вздохнул Баки.

— Под конец ты прямо был немного похож на тот мем, где старикашка Эйб Симпсон орёт на облако, — сказал Тони. — Не то чтобы я не разделял твоё мнение насчёт джинсов скинни. 

— У нас даже нет летающих машин, а твой отец лично обещал мне летающие машины.

— О… у нас есть летающие машины, — сказал Тони. Баки моргнул. — Я имею в виду, их не так много, потому что существуют правила Федерального управления гражданской авиации, а также есть потенциальная вероятность множества ужасных смертей, но они у нас есть.

— Где? Я никогда не видел, чтобы их рекламировали, вообще ничего про них.

— У Щ.И.Т.А. есть несколько. У фон Дума в Латверии есть одна, он купил спортивный автомобиль и переделал его, потому что у него комплекс неполноценности. У меня есть две. Одна из них, вероятно, такая же старая, как и ты, отец показывал её на Всемирной выставке в сороковых.

— Экспо? — спросил Баки. — Я её видел.

— И как тебе? — спросил Тони, прокладывая путь мимо ряда припаркованных автомобилей, здесь и там перемежающихся с разбросанными деталями двигателей и частями брони Железного Человека.

— Я был впечатлён, пока она не взорвалась, — ответил Баки.

— История всей моей жизни. Вот она, — сказал Тони, сдёргивая защитный чехол с вишнёво-красного прогулочного седана с длинным капотом. 

— Я не полезу в эту штуку, — сказал Баки.

— Такой юный и такой недоверчивый. Я усовершенствовал её. Она отлично летает, — сказал Тони, открывая дверь. — Залезай.

Баки посмотрел на него, но осторожно забрался в машину, а затем вскрикнул, когда Тони перелез через него, чтобы добраться до водительского места. 

— Старки всегда выбирают самый быстрый путь из точки А в точку Б, — сказал Тони, вытаскивая ключ из-под щитка и заводя двигатель.

— Независимо от того, сколько людей они пнут коленом по самому дорогому для мужчины? — спросил Баки. 

— Это было твоё бедро.

— Достаточно близко. 

Тони ухмыльнулся ему и нажал кнопку на приборной панели. Машина взмыла вверх. Баки на секунду прижало к потолку.

— Пристегни ремень, — пропел Тони, пристёгиваясь сам. Баки торопливо протянул ремень через свои колени и застегнул его, в то время как Тони прокладывал путь над мастерской, расстраиваясь, что бумажки разлетались во все стороны, и наружу через выход для Железного Человека. Тот, который был _очень узкий_ в конце…

Они вырвались в ночное небо Манхэттена, и Тони опустил стекло со стороны водителя, чтобы проверить краску. 

— Ни царапины, — довольно сказал он и направил машину на северо-восток. — Так значит, ты, похоже, подавляешь огромную ярость насчёт множества совершенно несущественных вещей.

— Они не несущественны для меня.

— Ясно. Ты самый придирчивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, и, честно говоря, это большая честь, — сказал Тони, взглянув на него с улыбкой. — Это происходит каждый раз, когда ты замолкаешь, и Стив волнуется, что ты молчишь, да? Ты _осуждаешь_.

— В общем, да. Ма всегда говорила, если ты не можешь сказать ничего хорошего…

— Ну, ты жил в эпоху Рузвельта, поэтому ты должен знать, как эта фраза на самом деле заканчивается, — сказал Тони. Баки нахмурился. — Алиса Рузвельт?

— Да, а что она?

— Ну, — сказал Тони, переключая передачу безо всякой видимой причины, — Алиса Рузвельт говорила, _если ты не можешь сказать ничего хорошего, садись рядом со мной_.

Баки посмотрел на него, подняв брови. 

— Она действительно так говорила.

— Да, говорила. И я думаю, что мы оба можем взять с неё пример, — сказал Тони.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Баки.

— Есть одна пиццерия, которая мне нравится, — сказал Тони. — У них есть несколько столиков на улице. Я подумал, что мы могли бы сидеть там и критиковать всех, кто проходит мимо. Классно выглядеть и говорить кошмарные вещи — одно из моих любимых развлечений, и я не могу взять с собой Стива Роджерса, чтобы есть пиццу и осуждать всё подряд.

— Но это настоящая пицца? Не эта хрень, которая с листьями базилика и тонкими ломтиками помидора.

— Позор твоим итальянским предкам, — сказал Тони, но усмехнулся. — Да, она «настоящая».

— Хорошо бы так, у меня нет времени есть листья на моей пицце.

— Баки, — сказал Тони, когда машина опустилась, чтобы вклиниться в поток машин в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, — это может быть началом прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
